Yeah! Meccha Holiday
|producer = Tsunku |Last = ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ 5th single (2002) |Next = The Bigaku 8th single (2002) }} Yeah! Meccha Holiday (Yeah! めっちゃホリディ; Yeah! Super Holiday) is the sixth single from Matsuura Aya, a Hello! Project solo artist. It was released on May 29, 2002 under the zetima label. Tsunku composed and wrote the lyrics, and it was arranged by Takahashi Yuichi. It sold 65,060 copies in its first week and 130,960 in total. Tracklist #Yeah! Meccha Holiday (Yeah! めっちゃホリディ) #Tsumannai yo... (つまんないよ…; How Boring...) #Yeah! Meccha Holiday (Instrumental) Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Yeah! Meccha Holiday #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO #*Music Video: Takeishi Wataru #Tsumannai yo... #*Arrangement: Matsumoto Reiji Concert Performances ;Yeah! Meccha Holiday *Matsuura Aya First Concert Tour 2002 Haru "First Date" *Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ *Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza *Yeah! Hot Live with Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Matsu Ring PINK~ *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~ *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ - Hello! Project *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Matsu◇Crystal◇Yoyogi Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Akagumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Shirogumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Hello! Project *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2005 Haru 101 Kaime no KISS ~HAND IN HAND~ *Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ (with W, Melon Kinenbi) *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~OTONA no NAMIDA~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ - Sugaya Risako *Live in Shanghai *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." *Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Mitsui Aika, Arihara Kanna, Korenaga Miki, Mano Erina, Sainen Mia *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Double Rainbow~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ (with Berryz Koubou, °C-ute, Ongaku Gatas, Hello Pro Egg) *Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ - Hello Pro Egg *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2008 Haru "AYA The Witch" *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Omoi Afurete~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Wada Ayaka *Sashihara Rino Produce Dai Ikkai Yubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Sokai~ - Sashihara Rino, Haruna Ai *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - Kumai Yurina, Kudo Haruka, Katsuta Rina *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Tsugunaga Momoko, Ozeki Mai *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - Kudo Haruka, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Yanagawa Nanami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Kiyono Momohime (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ - Inoue Rei ;Tsumannai yo... *Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza Trivia *Sugaya Risako covered "Yeah! Meccha Holiday" on the Berryz Koubou mini album ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz. *AKB48/HKT48 member Sashihara Rino covered "Yeah! Meccha Holiday" on her solo debut single Soredemo Suki da yo, released in May 2012. *"Yeah! Meccha Holiday" is one of the songs in the game Just Dance Wii 2. *Three members of K-Pop group covered "Yeah! Meccha Holiday" at an SMTOWN concert in 2016. *K-Pop group Pink Fantasy's Daewang, known for covering her face with a Bunny mask, has covered "Yeah! Meccha Holiday" and admires Matsuura Aya and Morning Musume. Three of the other members also covered SHALL WE LOVE?. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 130,960 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Yeah! Meccha Holiday, Tsumannai yo... Category:Matsuura Aya Singles Category:2002 Singles Category:Solo Single Category:Gold Certification Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Highest Ranking Single